The object of this proposal is to obtain help for the final stages of completion of a Handbook on the Pupil, and for its publication by Wayne State University Press under the National Library of Medicine Publication Grant Program. This book is a critical and experimental analysis of all aspects of pupillary physiology and pathology. It covers their history from their beginnings to 1978. Its purpose is to clear the field of many confusing controversies; to bring together in one place information scattered in the Journals of many disciplines over more than a century, and written in several languages; and to synthesize this material so that its general outline can be understood by readers not specialized in the field, while details are available when needed by experts. The book is meant for (1) investigators who want to use the iris as indicator in basic or applied research; and (2) physicians and students who see patients with clinical syndromes. Preparation of this book has continued for many years, and the final text was begun in the summer of 1973. About 65% of the text is now complete (see "Table of Contents", Appendix A and Sample Chapter, Appendix B). With the help asked by this proposal it should be completed by the fall of 1979, and produced during the following months.